Suffocating Break to the Skin
by ll-epicfailz-ll
Summary: Blood, Music, Violence, Love, Vampires and Death. Please read if you like any of these.
1. Dead Inside Prologue

Suffocating

**An/ ok well this Is a story my best friend Aiden wrote. All the credit goes to her and her beautifully twisted mind. So please read and enjoy the story.**

**Dead Inside**

**(Prologue)**

I suppose that the gun felt very insignificant at this point. He was staring at it like an artist might stare at a crumpled note. It may not seem like much to anyone else, yet it was an inspiration and a fresh new thought to the painter. That's how he felt. A gun would not grab too much attention for a person to glare at it in the way he was doing, although it would grab a bit of interest. Yet it held something that no one else saw but a few observant sad ones. An escape.

He was thinking about the previous night and the deep pool of hands reaching for him. He could feel them scratching his skin and urgent to pull him in. They were filthy and took on the pallor of a dead snow rabbit. His eyes could not blink; he could only hear the thumping of his heart grow fainter. One hand though, was perfectly still and with a warm brown color of skin. He knew very well who this hand belonged too.

He wasn't supposed to have done it. Remorse wouldn't have described the incredible overwhelming feeling he felt now, but it was similar. Nothing was supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to be here. Because of this, something that was supposed to happen would: he would die.

There were many equivocations he could have made in his life, and many that could have caused this, but the particular one that did involved love. It was as strange as saying the process of making a gun involved bubblegum. But it was true. Gun? His mind returned once more to the piece of metal before him.

It was about 6 inches long and made of black and grey metal. His initials, A.B., were engraved in it and so were a pair of wings, the type you might see on bats. It was precious and was very costly. But at this moment, he couldn't care less.

His eyes looked around the empty room. There were little things that reminded him of when everything was OK, and it made him sick. He turned to see the hole in the opposite wall and remembered the sound it had made. He supported his hand on the wood desk and leaned over. His balance was too unstable and he ended up lying on the floor. He was trying to hold back tears and vomit at the same time. You can hold back only so many things, and sadness isn't one of them.

Tears separated from his eyes and fell from his skin to the floor, crashing with a sound far too loud, yet not loud enough for you to hear. He got up and kneeled before a picture of himself, smiling. Smiles, happiness. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw up on the carpet he had so many times before walked on. He stared at himself.

What was he? Sick and weak, something he should never be. What use did anyone have for him now? None, not even he himself had any use for a dead mind. He grabbed the gun with anger at his repulsing self and put it to his head. The cold felt good on his fingers for it awakened new desire for death. He had no doubt, he would do it.

A black crow sat itself on the window outside. Not far away, he spotted a piece of bread on the soil and flapped its wings to its food. As the crow picked at it and decided if it was worthy of him or not, I bet if he were human he would have told you the last thing he heard before scrambling away was a bullet shot.

--

Ok. Thanks for reading I hope you all loved it. She sends her best regards and love to all those that loved and read it. We also recommend you to bring friends that love music to read the story. Oh she wrote this for an English class and I hope you give her positive credit on it. Now please review!


	2. Suffocating Chapter 1

Please, please forgive me,

An/ ok thanks sarah, since u were the only one that reviewed…sigh…anyways Aiden was glad you liked it and were blessing the world with our second chapter. I hope you enjoy it and review it please!

**Suffocating**

**(Chapter 1)**

"I mean, what use did we have for them anyways right? It's not like anyone who doesn't like music should even deserve to live. This world is already disgusting, it doesn't need their help. They chose their fate; we're just letting them enjoy it more. I hope that when they go to he-"

"Shut up! Every time you feel guilty you always start running you mouth like an idiot! Enough, Yutaka!" screamed Aiden. Aiden was the lead vocalist and guitar and he didn't even talk this much. He didn't need his stupid remarks just this moment. The concert would start in less than 45 minutes. It wasn't that he was nervous, he had played many concerts before, but there was something about the eyes of the people when he killed them that disturbed him. What was it….?

Ugh. It was unnecessary to be this way. Besides, Yutaka was right, humans with no love for music don't deserve to live. Do they? Well, I mean it was just an opinion but the love that he had for music was so strong, it made him think everyone else had it too. Enough.

Aiden checked himself for dirt or blood for he would not be able to change once he got to the concert; he would barely make it in time to only be scolded lightly. His black jeans and dark red shirt were fine. There were only a couple of smudges on his flawless, white skin. He quickly cleaned them off with his finger and turned to inspect the rest of the band members: Takumi, as always, stood tall and so sure of himself. That could get irritating at times but it served to show confidence when letting a lie slip, although he barely ever lied. He had orange red hair and, like everyone else, a tall, slender body. He was the guitar player. He carried a dark red guitar with black ink blots on it. He was more of the actor in the group, for music videos and such.

Yutaka was biting his lip and talking and talking and talking….whatever. That was a nervous habit of his to get rid of any guilt or insecurity he might have. He had light brown hair and a face like a mouse, only very attractive. The truth was everyone in the band was attractive. What he meant by mouse was small eyes and ears. He carried a drumstick in each hand, for he was the drummer.

The last member of the group, and the only girl, was Hitomi. She was much smaller than everyone else but not too short, just a slight bit. She had a fragile body and skin whiter that anyone else's. She had black and white hair that came up to her back. Hitomi in Japanese means pupil and he could see why they named her that way. Her eyes were a dark violet mixed with dark reds and blues. It was like looking into an ocean of blood and violets. They could look as sweet as bloody ice cream or as cold as the temperature this particular night. She was the bass player.

Aiden didn't at all mind the cold and neither did any of the band members. Why bother? Their blood is already freezing. Tasting their blood would be like tasting ice cold metal. The problem is, if you ever met them, it would be they that would taste your warm blood. For you see, the reason that they killed people, were beautiful and flawless, ate blood, and were over all perfect, was because _Break to the Skin_ was a band made up of vampires.

( )

Atsushi looked at himself in the mirror. He had a black shirt which featured white lips stitched closed with green thread and the words "Break to the Skin" in an ink blot below it. It was the cover of his favorite band's new CD- Suffocating. He had faded blue jeans on to accompany his shirt and hair. He had dark brown hair with blue streaks in it. His skin was a warm brown color and matched the converse he had on. He checked his watch- 9:45. He had 15 minutes before the concert began. He grabbed his ticket for tonight's concert, his car keys, and he was gone.

His car was hard to recognize this time of night. It was a mixture of dark grey and black but he finally found it. He got in and let the car warm up. Mean time, he turned up the radio a bit and sang along to one of Break to the Skin's songs:

_Push me under_

_Let me drown_

_Sinking in blood_

_I'm falling down_

_You call my name _

_With your sick words_

_But you let me drown_

_You let me fall down_

_And now I can't breathe_

_Suffocating_

_Under your bloody words_

_Falling_

_Under your sinking pride_

9:50. Time to go. The car sped down Gison road so fast that it could have run over 5 people without even noticing. In less than 5 minutes, it had already arrived at its destination. The Kyuutesuki Concert Hall loomed over the small car. Atsushi got out and again checked the time. 9:59. He went to the door were there still remained some desiring fans that did not have tickets but still longed to go in. They were almost like zombies that fed off of music. Music was like an addiction, he could see it in their eyes. Music, to him at least, was like a drug. He couldn't live without it. His ticket was taken up and he entered the music hall.

It was a dark corridor that led to the room that housed the stage and seats. It was lighted by a few chandeliers on the way. The grey wallpaper just made it all the gloomier. He could already hear small vibrations from the concert which had already started. He quickened his pace. He had already come here many times before but never in such a hurry.

_Boom, Boom, Boom_, the vibrations were growing louder. Atsushi ran now for his favorite song was on. He turned corners, not really caring what the signs read, just wanting to get to the concert. He ran until he finally slowed down and panic made him pay attention. This wasn't the concert hall. This was no where near.

He wasn't even in what you could call a hall at all. It was a dirty, putrid room. The floor was made up of ceramic tiles that were covered in ink blots. Wait, it was…..blood. He stared at the fingernail trails that ripped the black wallpaper on the walls. The room held four racks full of clothes and a large dresser full of make up products and brushes. There was also a dark red couch were there lingered fuzzy black pillows. He retraced his steps and found the sign right before the door: _Break to the Skin. _This was the band's room!

He glanced once again at the blood on the floor and the rips on the walls and decided they were decorations. What a chance! He went over to the dresser and looked at all the bottles: alcohol, stain remover, Clorox, air freshener…..? He came to the end and noticed something sticking out of a drawer. He curiously opened it and found various crumpled papers inside with books and other things. He unfolded and smoothed the papers and looked at the pictures. They were of….a forest? It seemed like dead bodies hung from the trees. There were scribble marks over words on all the pages. The second picture was of a person's veins and neck drawn in great detail with all the internal organs. There were two puncture wounds on each part which indicated something but again, the words were marked up. The last picture presented a boy in a cage. The boy seemed frail and small with sad eyes. He clung to the cage bars and he was screaming. Tears ran down his face. His jaws were open so wide that the skin was starting to rip. He let that go.

He reached inside for the books and looked at the titles: _Vampires: Myth and Reality, Human Anatomy, _and _Blood: Look Inside. _He flipped quickly through the pages and noticed so many strange pictures of fangs, blood, veins, etc. He was starting to get really scared. His breath was getting quicker and he dropped the books from the nervous trembling.

He built up the courage and took the last remaining items. When he reached his hand inside, he quickly drew it back for something had cut him. A slight bit of blood was dripping down his finger. He looked inside, a blade. He took it out and noticed its odd shape. It has a heart with zig zag lines running down the middle to make it look like a broken heart. You could open the heart and place your finger inside and you might as well be forgetting about your finger. There was also a small hole on one of the heart's arches that was lined with blood. He dropped it. What the…..?

The last thing in the drawer was a gun. It was silver and black and had wings engraved on it. It also had the initials _A. B. _drawn in. He opened it and could see there were 5 bullets in place. Scary. He was starting to gather all the items when he felt a cold hand running down his cheek. "Hello, I see you're a fan." He turned around, barely breathing, and there was Hitomi squatting down behind him. The rest of the band was standing behind her with angry expressions on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aiden, stepping the slightest bit closer.

"I…..g...got...lo…l...lost." he responded, his voice now trembling.

"That doesn't give you the right to go looking at other people's stuff now, does it?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought…."

"No, you weren't thinking were you!?" Yutaka screamed in his face. Atsushi slid away and tears started forming in his eyes. Yutaka's eyes were glaring at him now, ready to destroy him.

"Calm down Yutaka, can't you see he's a fan?" Aiden interrupted. Yutaka slowly slid away but his eyes never left Atsushi.

"Well, I say we should treat him better than that, right Hitomi?" asked Takumi.

"Of course, come, have a seat." She took him by the hand and let him drop into the couch. The gun was still in his hand.

"So, tell me, what exactly were you doing when we came in?" Hitomi asked him.

"I just happened to be…uh…noticing the d…decora…tion of the roo…m."

"Stop lying! We're being extremely nice to you. Tell the truth or I'll make you say it, fool." Yutaka once again screamed.

"The papers….and gun…in the dresser."

"Mhm, what about them?" Yutaka asked, calmer now for Takumi had his hand on his shoulder.

"I was just curious; I'm really s...sor...sorry."

"That's like saying sorry after taking someone's eyes out." The whole room was silent. No one had anything to say except Yutaka who held it in. Then Aiden spoke softly, "Come, and have a talk with me, Atsushi." Atsushi got up softly and walked into the hall were the door closed softly behind him. He sighed; glad to be out of the room.

"You seem like a very nice person. Very loyal to the band. That's why I will take care of you myself and not let Yutaka kill you. I'll have much more mercy."

"Wh…what? Please, don't ki...kill me." Aiden pursed his lips.

"I have to. You see, what you just saw and have in your rotting brain is deadly. Thousands of 'people' would kill you mercilessly to get it from you. Do not ask me why; just be content I am the one to do it for you. By the way, my name is Aiden Blood." He didn't let him speak anymore. With one quick swipe of his finger, he slit Atsushi's throat. Just as the blood ran down his neck and the world faded to blacks and grays, he remembered he had never mentioned his name to Aiden.

--

Ok, now my friend Aiden, is a girl and her last name is not blood, and just so you know ppls, the dude Aiden blood is kickass! Hes f-in awesome and more cool than me and my Aiden combined. Anyways I hope u all loved the story and please thank me for posting it and Aiden for writing it!

Eli-


	3. Fake It Chapter 2

**Fake it**

**(Chapter 2)**

"That was really sad; you know how much I would have loved to kill him, Aiden."

"Your reasons for killing are stupid."

"I do it for enjoyment, you call that stupid?"

"I do it as a necessity, not for fun."

"Eh, you and your strictness."

"You never know when to shut it do you?" Aiden and Yutaka continued to fight with each other all the way back to the concert stage. Takumi and Hitomi were left behind to take care of the body. They sank their teeth deep into the veins of his wrists and hungrily fed on the blood. Nothing gave them more energy for a concert than human blood. When the skin started peeling, they knew all the blood was out. The skin was whiter than sheets of paper and much thinner too. They started at the eyes and peeled the skin from the body. It revealed layers of hard, dry muscle that had turned black. When you took it up to eat it, the muscles were like eating stale meat, but with a much richer taste. The skin was like raw noodle dough. Hitomi carved out the eyes with her fingernail and bit into it like you would bite into an apple. No blood stained the floor or their clothes for there was none left. The only thing left was bones, which they hung up on the wall and admired, another decoration.

They cleaned off their lips and poured disinfectant and air freshener all over the room. Hitomi took out a bottle of perfume and sprayed herself twice, then offered some to Takumi who took it gladly. Then, with one swift movement, they went from the room to the stage, were Aiden and Yutaka were _still_ arguing. They just laughed and joined the beautiful world of music, where they forgot anything had ever happened.

( )

Well past the time the concert was supposed to end, Hideo and his wife, Hikaru, stood up pacing the living room. They had been waiting for hours for their son to arrive from the Kyuutesuki music hall. There had been no sign of him yet.

"Do you suppose we should call the police?" asked Hikaru.

"No, it's just another one of his foolish parties, most likely."

"But it's been 5 hours since the concert ended! Maybe he's still at the music hall?"

"What would he be doing for 5 hours at a music hall?"

"We should still check, please, my husband." He sighed and agreed. They took their car keys and arrived in a few minuets at the concert. _Break to the Skin _was just now exiting the hall. They were laughing at some sort of joke from Takumi but took good notice of them standing there. Aiden knew he would meet up with them but tried to ignore them. The less problems, the better. But, being the way they were, Hideo and Hikaru had no idea this was 'the band' and approached them.

"_Sumimasen_, do you know where I might be able to find my son? He is about this tall", she said, placing her hand a slight bit above her head, "and he has blue- black hair. He was wearing a dark red shirt and black jeans, I believe." Hikaru asked.

"I'm very sorry Miss but-" Aiden started to say he hadn't seen anyone but was interrupted by Takumi.

"But you have a very bad memory", he said, starting where Aiden left off, "I believe your child was wearing faded blue jeans with a black shirt."

"So you have seen my child!"

"Uh….only because he was in the front row of our concert. Then he later came to have an autograph from us. That's all. I'm very sorry but I have no clue where he went to after the concert." Hitomi said coolly. Aiden shot her a thankful glance and she responded with a nod.

"No clue at all?" Hideo asked, pressing.

"None." Aiden said, keeping a tight face.

"Well then, I'm very sorry to have interrupted you and I bid you a nice night." Hideo said.

"You as well." Aiden smiled. As soon as Hideo and Hikaru were gone, he stood still. He located Takumi, clenched his hand into a tight ball, and turned around to punch him in the face. Takumi pressed his fingers to his mouth but showed no emotion. Vampires had to be strong, not show all weakness. Blood had started dripping from his teeth and he cleaned it with a handkerchief.

"It will do you well to keep your mouth firmly shut or I will have to do it for you. Understood?" Aiden said with a regretful yet angry voice.

"Right." Takumi said as if nothing had happened. But something had started and it would not end. This would lead to no where good and he could see it. There was another part to Aiden. He could see what no one was meant to see with those eyes of his.

Death.

Hideo and Hikaru where now even more distressed. They had already called various friends to see if Atsushi was there and other relatives of theirs but he was no where. They could do nothing but wait.

Several days went by until they finally decided to call on a friend who might help them. Daisuke had been a friend of theirs for a long time. They had met him while at a tattoo shop one day. Atsushi was a big fan of tattoos. Daisuke happened to be there that day. The tattoo shop was American and was called "The Metal Writing". It was set in an obscure little plaza. Many people went there and he wondered why it wasn't rich. People came out with beautifully done tattoos. The inside was large and there hung pictures on the wall of writings never to be erased from the skin. Daisuke got a tattoo that followed his veins on his wrists. It read '"If you want to commit suicide you can use my razor; it's electric, but you can hang yourself with the cord"'. Hideo had thought this very strange. Daisuke was a tall man with shoulder length hair that held red strips in it. He usually wore grays and blacks. He had an average body and was never seen without a black messenger bag. Usually, he also preferred to have half his hair covering his eye.

While on his way out, Daisuke had dropped an important file. Atsushi had returned it to him but by the time he had seen it, Daisuke was at home. Atsushi had to travel 40 minutes to get it to him. The file just happened to have his address. Daisuke had been so grateful he had become the family's friend. It wasn't until later, though, that the family discovered Daisuke was a great detective, one of the most famous in all of Japan.

Hideo decided to write a letter to him for help finding his son:

_Dear Daisuke, _

_I know you must be very busy, so I shall not waste time with greetings, old friend. My son, Atsushi, has gone missing. He went missing 6 days ago at a concert of "Break to the Skin". He was never again found and we are desperate to find him although I know something could have happened to him by now. I would greatly appreciate your help. _

_Respectfully, _

_Hideo and Hikaru _

"Mhm…." Thought Daisuke for it was now him that held the letter in his hands. He had been waiting years now for this to arrive. He had not become friends with the family for the simple reason of a file; he left that there on purpose just to have an excuse to be friends with them. Atsushi had gotten a tattoo that read _Break to the Skin_ on his neck and that's why he chose them. He had been trying to find out more about the band since he had found out they were vampires. Detective indeed. He smirked. Yea, right. Atsushi had only been means of getting to them.

Still, he couldn't help but feeling sorry for the boy for he knew he had already been long dead. But he wasted no time in tracking down the band. He reached into his desk and pulled out a newspaper article on the _Three Days Grace_ Tour:

_Three Days Grace_

_Real. Loud. Music. _

_Have you ever heard of Groundswell? Groundswell was Three Days Grace's original name before they became Three Days Grace. The band formed in Canada in 1992- 1997, when they were still known as Groundswell. During the year of 1997 to present day, their name changed to Three Days grace, which is a term in business that refers to a grace period. _

_The members of the band include Adam Gontier on lead vocals and guitar, Neil Sanderson on back up vocals and drums, Brad Walst on the bass, and Barry Stock on lead guitar. The music the band forms is classified as alternative- metal and post grunge._

_Adam and Barry were raised in a small town called Norwood with a population of 1500 people. Everyone knew each other there and they found inspiration for a lot of their songs in that town. No one ever hid anything from anyone else and maybe that's how Adam and Barry learned to see through people's fake appearances. Neil lived close by but in a bit bigger city. Eventually the band decided to move to Toronto and was introduced to Gavin Brown. Brown worked with them to produce the single "I Hate Everything About You" and to send a demo of their music to EMI Music Publishing Canada. _

_Their first CD was made in 1995- Wave of Popular feeling. In 2003, they released Three Days Grace in which two songs hit very high. "I Hate Everything About You" reached number one in US modern Rock and Mainstream Rock and number two in Canada's rock charts. The song also managed to land 3DG a record deal with EMI when they were just starting out. "Just Like You" hit number one in both the US and Canadian rock charts. In 2006, they released One- X. Adam had originally gone to rehab for being addicted to a chemical called Oxycontin in painkillers. While in rehab, he wrote the songs____ "Pain", "Riot", "Never Too Late", and "Animal I Have Become". Their next CD is scheduled to be out late 2008 or early 2009. Currently, though, they are on tour with Seether, Breaking Benjamin, and Break to the Skin in Japan. See the next page for details. _

_A lot of people often ask themselves why the band writes dark music and Adam admits that he finds it very difficult to write about happy things. He doesn't think that you need a release when you're happy. Life for all the band members hasn't been exactly happy and when they were at a certain age, they had three choices: sports, drugs, or music. It was their way of expressing their feelings and 'getting out'._

_During a Canadian snowstorm, Jive, the company 3DG's attorney had found for them, went to one of their shows at the Peterborough's Gordon Best Theatre. The band had already played there 'a million times' and they thought it a good and loyal crowd. 3DG was invited to New York to meet with Jive. They sat down to drink wine and the manager spoke 'as if he hadn't stopped listening to our music for weeks'- Neil. In record time, the band convinced the company to record with them. _

_So after they had settled that, they moved right outside Boston to calm, green pastures to work on pre- production of the record. By that time though, most of it was done except for little details. During the record, there was a lot of stress for the band to do their best. Gavin, in order to bring out the very best in the band, motivated the singer by telling him he sucked and throwing stuff around while jumping up and down. He also had his own ideas of throwing pennies on a guitar to make it sound like a fire, which you can hear in the intro. _

_In the end, the band was brought to success from their hard work and inspirational ideas. Their lyrics make a person think and come from their true emotion. Millions of fans can't wait for their next concert/ CD and who can? Three Days Grace has __**real loud music!**_

Daisuke flipped to the next page and found out they would be in Kyoto the following week. This was perfect. It wasn't really that he had anything against their music or that they were vampires. Why he abhorred them so was because they had killed his family. Yes, he remembered.

_They had been going to go see a concert of Seether, one of the family's favorite bands. Of course, 3DG, Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, and Break to the Skin were all there too. Those bands always hung out. It was their first time at that particular place and they didn't know their way around. His parents had gone to the bathroom. Daisuke was only 14 and didn't know what to do when after 45 minutes, they hadn't come back. So, he went looking for them. He slowly let his fear guide him through the maze of the halls and the darkness that blinded him so. His hands started sweating and his pulse quickened as he realized he was lost. His eyes scanned the passages time and time again but it was no use. Then he heard screams. His mother's voice. He ran toward her voice until he saw blood smeared on the wall right before a room. He heard growls and skin ripping. Without thinking, he went into the room and saw the members of Break to the Skin eating his parents. Both his parents were on the floor clawing at the carpet. Their feet were torn off and only muscle hung, slowly shifting back and forth. Blood emerged from them as they screamed, but it only caused the blood to suffocate them. Before they died though, they both screamed in what little voice they could for him to run. He had been standing there watching them being ripped apart with such fear that he had gone numb. His mother's hand reached for him and he stared back at it, a mass of coagulated blood. He could not breathe but he could move. He ran until his heart could not pump blood, his muscles burned like fire, and his lungs were starting to rip. He could tell one of them had tried to follow him, and he think he knew who, but no one had caught him. _

Daisuke knew very well that if they had wanted, he would be dead by now. But he had no idea why they kept him alive. There was also something else interesting about that day. When he had entered the room, he had seen the whole band eating except one. It was the one now called Aiden. He had been standing coolly against the wall with blank eyes. His eyes settled on the other vampires but he did not eat. Aiden was a vampire, there was no doubt in that, but he was….different. When the door opened, Aiden did not so much as blink, his eyes simply shifted to another crack in the wall, not at all interested in who it was or what was happening. But he was the one who had come after him. Daisuke was sure.

Daisuke closed his eyes and dismissed that memory. If he were to get too emotional, the old him could be stirred up. That wouldn't be good now would it? He checked online for tours and tickets and his eyes opened in surprise. The tickets had only gone on sale a couple of days before but the show was already sold out. Wow, Japan loved rock. This would be a headache, not impossible to get tickets, but a headache. He rubbed his eyes and decided he would simply call his good friend Adam tomorrow and get the tickets. For now, he needed rest. He quietly slipped into bed without as much as a care if he left a mess or not.


	4. Why dont you break me? Chapter 3

**Why don't you break me?**

**(Chapter 3)**

Aiden sat in his desolate room biting his lip. For the past half hour, he had been thinking about what to do regarding the situation. He sat on his large bed hugging his knees to himself. The room was fairly tidy except for one part of it, which was his desk. It was made of black, polished wood that was home to his black HP notebook. Various notebooks with poems and lyrics lay open all through the desk. Necklaces and band bracelets made their homes on top of everything. There were many books about fictional vampires and horror tales also. The carpeting of the room was a creamy white. The curtains were black as well as the bed comforter. It was a very large and cold room. The walls were the only thing besides his desk filled to the brim. He had all different posters from all of his inspirations and favorite bands he toured with. Among them were Flyleaf, The Birthday Massacre, Evanescence, Silverstein, Hawthorne Heights, Paramore, Korn, Saliva, Three Days Grace, Seether, and many others. Most of the posters were black and red and hung with melancholy pictures. Aiden wouldn't have it any other way.

The lap top was turned on and suddenly made a beeping noise. Aiden was not surprised. He got up and sat down at his desk. On the screen was an IM from Adam Gontier, a good friend of his from 3DG, a band he was currently touring with.

**Adam says: **Hey, what's up? It's Adam.

**Aiden says:** Yea, nothing. Why the message all of a sudden. Aren't you extremely busy with your new CD?

**Adam says:** I was but the strangest thing happened.

**Aiden says:** What?

**Adam says:** This good friend of mine asked me for sold out tickets to our concert in Kyoto next week.

**Aiden says: **What so wrong with that?

**Adam says: **He asked me if he could meet you.

**Aiden says: **Me? Probably another crazed fan.

**Adam says: **Nah, I've known this guy for years now. He doesn't take interests in just anybody.

**Aiden says: **So, you have any clue why me?

**Adam says: **No, but he says he wants to meet with you, not the whole band.

**Aiden says: **That is strange. So what's this guy like?

**Adam says: **His name is Daisuke. Mysterious, the dude he is. Sort of strange, ya know? Always asking questions. Not the happy type of person, always sad. I understand, though, his family died. But trust me, when he takes interest in somebody, it's for good reasons.

**Aiden says: **Well, I hope your right. I always get really tired after a concert. The least I want to do is end up talking for hours with a person who's been listening to my music for weeks on end.

**Adam says: **I know. If you come to a concert it's 'cause you like the music. You don't need to say it to the guys face. Well anyways, I got to go. See you later man.

**Aiden says: **Yea, good luck.

Aiden looked at the screen with the words still sitting there, like smoke. They were foggy and hard to see through but once you got past it, you realize you've got a problem. _Daisuke, huh? Ok, I'll meet with you. I've been looking for this chance 3 years now. The only thing is, someone's going to end up dead,_ Aiden thought as he took out a cigarette. He lit it and pressed it to his lips. Then he let out a purple smoke from his mouth and inhaled some more. Purple smoke, now how many people can do that?

Aiden smirked as he picked up the gun and pointed it at the wall that was connected to the other room. He pulled the trigger and a bullet penetrated the wall with a loud sound like mashing of bones. "There are other methods of waking people you idiot!" Yutaka screamed through the hole in the wall. He got up from his "nap" (which was actually a deep state of thinking for vampires did not sleep) and opened the door to Aiden's room.

"What do you want now?" he responded in an irritated voice.

"Come here, I need to tell you what I just discovered."

"This better be good."

"It is, trust me."

"Well?"

"Hold it." Aiden said as if it was an obvious fact that he was waiting for something. Hitomi and Takumi walked into the room smiling.

"I want a gun like that, that thing is loud man." Takumi said.

"Yea, later. Now then, let me tell you who is going to drop by to give us a visit."

( )

Daisuke flipped the ticket over and over again in his hands. It was only a piece of paper but it was going to change his life. The ticket was unique, like the whole Sayuri Theatre. It was a heart shape which slid open to reveal the date, time, bands and theatre name. So it was sort of like a broken heart. The color was a brownish peach. His eyes embraced the theatre. It was large, very large. If you looked at it you imagined it was a millionaire's mansion. It was cloaked with black roses and wild grasses on the outside. There was also a pond on one side of the theatre with a small platform on the other side. He took a step closer, willing his legs to move.

A muscular security guard met him at the door. The man smiled and asked for the ticket. Daisuke handed it over and he was given the chance to step inside. The corridor was well lit with blue lighting, fire. It was exaggeratingly large and long. It was also very cold, despite the fire. He took step after step. Each step he took seemed like clinging to a mother's hand. It won't let you go. The corridor wasn't what was doing that and he knew it. He broke his trance to run off ahead. He ran until the laughter behind him was too faint to hurt him further.

He had arrived at the auditorium. The seats were already filled to the very brim with people anxious for the show to begin. They were screaming and yelling for their favorite band. Everyone brought dark colors and was all unique with their own music and style. He took a seat in the 16th row. The lights grew dim. The stage lit up and a man stepped up. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a ripped t- shirt. His hair was messy and wild. He held up the microphone and greeted everyone. "Hello all you rockers! You ready to rock?" the crowd responded with ear splitting shouts. "We're gonna start of with an intro from Seether!" People kept on screaming. Daisuke was getting irritated for he was used to quiet environments.

Seether stepped on stage and began with _Breakdown._ The song was sad, but it applied to so many people. It was true that things are more than what they appear. It was like removing stuffing from a couch and discovering there's no end. You can never empty it. '_So break me down if it makes you feel right and hate me now it if keeps you alright. You can break me down if it takes your entire mind 'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye." _Their next few songs were _Walk away from the sun_, _FMLYHM_, and _Fake It_. If it were any other situation, Daisuke would be all over his favorite music, singing and dancing. After all, Seether was his favorite band. He wished things could be different but time does not change because you wish it so.

After the fourth song, the man announced that 3DG would be up next. Breaking Benjamin after that and then Break to the Skin would close the show. _Great, _Daisuke thought. He would have to keep his mind shut till the very end of the show, which was 3 hours. Adam Gontier, his good friend, appeared on stage with the rest of the band. They greeted their fans and wasted no time in beginning with _Time of Dying. _Now Daisuke realized what he had been missing.

He felt the little vibrations in his chair and on his skin. Those muscles weren't his anymore, they wanted to move and run away. He wanted to open his mouth and sing. Energy entered his body and made him get up, but his soul and mind were calm. Happiness filled him like a drug. He couldn't help but smile and move with the music. All worries and past preoccupations were lost. He actually knew what he wanted, he understood himself. So, this was music? It was not a wonder to him anymore why all these people were here or why they insisted on showing their emotions. Music was now his antidrug. He shut down his mind and eyes and sense of everything. He only listened to the thumping and the singing: "_On this bed I lay, loosing everything. I can see my life passing me by. Was it all too much, or just not enough? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare. I will not die, I will survive. I will not die; I'll wait here for you. I feel alive when you're beside me. I will not die; I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying." Pain, Never too late, Home, I Will Let You Down, _and _Riot _continued after. And the whole while, Daisuke stopped thinking. He could only hear.

After about 2 and one half hours, the moment had finally come. Daisuke no longer smiled or sang. He sat down and looked at his pale hands, as if that would bring the color back. Even the feel of the chair became nails digging into his skin. The thumping of his heart suddenly became rocks being thrown at his chest. His breathing was quickening.

The curtains let go of the darkness and opened up for the 4th time. The last time. He peered at all the band members. They were all impeccably perfect. Aiden was wearing dark blue jeans and a studded belt hidden somewhat behind a dark green shirt. His black hair hung over one side and his snake bites never disobeyed looking beautiful on his mouth while he sung. Takumi took on such a sure face as always as his fingers skillfully ran over the guitar strings. Not a single bead of sweat. Hitomi was farther off the stage than anyone else but it seemed the light reached her blank skin even more. There was not a single blemish. It was like freshly fallen snow in the middle of summer. Yutaka used the drumsticks like weapons, destroying the drums with beautiful sounds. That nervous face of his looked almost angry.

All the time they played, he couldn't hear anything. His heartbeat wouldn't let him. He started digging into his legs with his nails to calm himself but he found they were numb. His whole body was. Without even knowing it, their time ended. People were getting up and heading to their _safe _homes. Daisuke couldn't move. He thought back to that day. He had been so scared and weak. Almost like an insect anyone can kill. A new anger shone in him. Fear subsided and he got up. He was walking toward the exit when he heard a voice, "Hey, you wanted to see me?" Daisuke turned around and saw Aiden leaning on a wall with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face, always so cool.

"Uh, yea but not here."

"Lead the way, 'Daisuke'." Daisuke walked quietly past Aiden, accidentally brushing past his skin. It was colder than ice, too cold for humans. Now it was evident why he never threw himself into the crowds. It would be almost immediate knowledge to know he wasn't human. His finger trembled a bit. Aiden chuckled at this. Daisuke lead him out of the building and into the garden behind the theatre. It was full or roses, paper ones. It was an odd sight but there grew paper roses here in fields shaped like Japanese characters. The garden touched the pond and they both stretched out for many miles. They took a seat on a bench entangled in purple paper roses.

"So, why is it you wanted to see me?" Aiden asked.

"My name is Daisuke."

"Yes, I know or is that memory of yours too short? I called you by your name only a few moments ago."

"Yes, well I wanted to speak to you over an incident that happened a couple of years ago. I was at a Seether concert featuring you when I happened to stumble into your room. I….saw…" He couldn't continue.

"I remember quiet well, what about it?"

"What do you mean what about it?! Those freaks of your band killed my parents!"

"You have no right to insult them. Besides, it wasn't like we could just let them go."

"But you let me go."

"I have my reasons."

"Why did you do it? You could have killed me." Aiden didn't respond. Tears had started forming in Daisuke's eyes. When he didn't respond, Daisuke said, "I'll kill you."

"Do you think I enjoy killing people?"

"But you…."

"I didn't kill your parents, I only could watch. I didn't do anything."

"That's exactly it, you _didn't do anything._ Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Daisuke laughed at this.

"After all I've seen and been through, I wouldn't understand?! There are paper flowers growing under our feet!"

"That wasn't my doing."

"So what was?"

"Many things you will never know about."

"Why?"

"You can't kill me, only I can. You know all those deaths? They were all given a second chance, even your parents. But they failed. I will have to kill you, but you'll have a second chance too."

"I don't want to have a second chance. Just tell me the truth now." Aiden looked at the ground. He carefully picked up a flower and spun it around in his hands. Then he looked up at Daisuke with almost sorry eyes. He grabbed Daisuke's hands and with a thousand paper cuts, slit his wrists. Before everything faded from Daisuke, he heard Aiden whisper, "Don't lie".


	5. Break Me Down Chapter 4

**An/ I did not create this story, my best friend Aiden did. She asked me to post it for her, because the kids to lazy to make her own account. Blood, Music and Hate. That's all we need to live in this place, where fear, hate and war should only be. Thanks and happy reading! Eli.**

**Break Me Down**

**(Chapter 4)**

The soil was moist under Daisuke's hands. It felt like wet, sticky rice. He got up from were he lay and looked around him. His breath stopped short. Every few inches or so away from him there were hands. They were different shapes and forms but all with the same decaying characteristics. The skin was between a dark green and a bruised purple. There were places were the meat had fallen off and you could see the bones with their rusty color and cracked surfaces. The nails were all yellow and torn.

There were also heads. They came out of the ground like you might expect pig's heads to come out of a butcher's place. They were lifeless, dead. Maybe you could see the little gleam of hope in their messy eyes or in their rotten skin but nothing more. You either saw broken bones or dripping skin.

The smell was overpowering. It twisted your stomach and dug into your senses until you couldn't take it. You needed fresh air, you needed to run. But Daisuke couldn't move. He leaned over and threw up. He wiped his mouth and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He pinched close his eyes and tried to breathe through his mouth but what bacteria would be laying in the air? He looked up at the dark sky, full of nothing. There were no stars, just bloody dreams left behind by the dead ones. His eyes fell downward and he had to shut his eyes again.

What he had seen was the bodies of thousands of people hanging from tree limbs. There necks were torn and their jaws hung limply open. Their teeth were yellow and spoiled. Their eyes were grey and their face, sagging. Pieces of meat from the shoulders down occasionally let go of the body and slid to the ground with a squishing sound that reminded you were you were.

That was when he started running. He never looked down at the hands under his feet, not even when he stumbled. He just got back up and kept going. He could breathe the slightest bit because of the fresh air rushing at his face but not enough to keep the stink away. There was a point were his eyes watered and his stomach hurt so much that he fell on his knees. He looked at the tombstones before him.

They were made of red cement and wood with a cross on them. On the cross was an X that marked out the cross done in hand. The initials usually found were not there, but were replaced by M.I.L. (Music Is Life). Under that were the victims name and their birth and death date. He looked closer at the particular tombstone. It read his parent's names. He just shook his head back and forth and stared ahead with hurt eyes, but they hid anger beneath. "But under your cover's more torture than pleasure, and just past those lips there's more anger than laughter." A smooth and almost playful voice came from behind him. He didn't need to turn around; he already knew who it was.

"I'm sure you recognize that. It is from one of my good friends, Silverstein, awesome band. I recently went to the Never Sleep Again Tour with Hawthorne Heights and some other guys, like Aiden, another awesome band." Aiden stated in a casual voice, as if they were two good friends talking at home.

"What the hell do you want now? You already ruined my life."

"I told you, you would have a second chance."

"You call this a second chance?"

"Do you believe in music?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in music?"

"What type of question is that? Just let me die in peace!"

"You can't die unless you answer the question." Aiden kneeled down next to him and smiled. His pushed a piece of hair away from Daisuke's eyes almost in a sweet touch.

"Leave me the fu-" Daisuke started.

"What type of language is that? I simply asked you a question."

"No, I don't believe in music. Kill me, now." Aiden sighed to hear this.

"I told you not to lie. You know you do. Music is your life; I can feel the pulse on your neck."

"What do you want from me?"

"An answer."

"Well I wanted an answer from you too but that never happened, did it?" Aiden got back up and went to the nearest tree. He leaned over and put his hands in his pockets. He looked west, not even looking at Daisuke. He stood that way with a carefully composed face, as if it might give away too much. After rather long moments, he blew his hair up like a baby might, and turned to face Daisuke.

"I'm going to ask you something and I need you to follow it. Understand? No more jokes."

"Whatever."

"Listen to me! Something is going to call you. A voice. Do not ever go follow it. If it so happens that you do, do not open the door. Never."

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Your life, and everyone else's, depends on anyone brought here. Currently, that is you. Everyone else managed to survive, you think you can?"

"What makes me so different from them? You underestimate me."

"No, that would be a grave error on my behalf. Just….don't open the metal door. Never do it." With that, he pushed himself off the tree and walked into the darkness. Daisuke wanted to run after him, but he couldn't, the darkness tied him there. So he sat there and cried and threw up, letting everything inside him out. He wanted to empty himself so he could no longer feel pain. No one can do that.

After several moments, a sweet and innocent voice called to him. "My darling Daisuke, won't you come?" It sounded like his mother's voice. Daisuke looked around but there was no one there. "I love you. Have you forgotten about me? Please, don't leave me." Daisuke had already gotten up and was turning around to leave. He knew this was what Aiden had been talking about. Yet the voice sounded so much like his mother's, so helpless and safe, like warm candy. He couldn't resist just having a look and seeing if it was really her. Would that hurt? He took a step toward the voice. "Yes, that's it my darling, this way." He wanted to turn around and go back to Aiden but he couldn't, some force was driving him to go there. He could not disobey it.

He arrived a few steps later at a small cage. The cage was covered in trails of long dried blood. Vines and dead flowers covered it. It was about the size of a small room, but with bars. The smell from inside was slightly sweeter than the one on the outside, though. Inside, cowering in a corner was a small boy. He was very skinny and you could see his bones. His skin was white but looked brown from all the dirt. His eyes were wide and the color of golden silver. They were sad, missing something. He had nothing but his cage, not even clothes. He looked at Daisuke with hopeful, childish eyes. Then, in a small and frail voice he said, "Please, help me. Those monsters locked me up inside here." Daisuke looked at it suspiciously.

"Who?"

"Those vampires. The ones they call _Break to the Skin._"

"But why? They must have a good reason."

"They were afraid of my power, my rebellion. I wanted to save all the people you now see dead. They didn't like that, so they locked me in here."

"Why do they kill these people?"

"Because they don't believe in music, sir." Daisuke stayed silent. Aiden had said not to trust them. They might be vampires, but it seemed he was extremely serious. He backed away from the cage. The boy now came out of hiding and gripped the cage with his fingers, tears in his eyes. "You can't leave me here!" He screamed it with such hurt that Daisuke's fingers wrapped around the lock despite himself. The boy looked with a grin on his face at Daisuke. "Please", he whispered. With one last movement of his fingers, Daisuke set the boy free.

The boy stepped out the cage and looked at Daisuke. With a cold and evil smile on its lips, it said, "Your generation will forever thank you for their fall." Then he ran away with the most bone chilling laughter you will ever hear.

An/ id like to thank those who review…still only Sarah… and im sorry I didn't get a chance to update over the weekend, I wasn't anywhere near my computer. Thank you those who took the time and read it.


	6. Dont Save Me Chapter 5

**An/ I did not create this story, my best friend Aiden did. She asked me to post it for her, because the kid is to lazy to make her own account. Blood, Music and Hate. That's all we need to live in this place, where fear, hate and war should only be. Thanks and happy reading! Eli.**

**Don't Save Me**

**(Chapter 5) **

"You did what?!" Aiden screamed at Daisuke when he met him back in the human world, next to the same pond at the Sayuri Theatre. Daisuke was sitting with his face down, clearly ashamed. Aiden was standing with his hands into fists, glaring at Daisuke.

"I clearly told you never to do it!"

"I know but…my mom."

"Your mom's dead! DEAD! When are you going to get that through your head?"

"Well maybe if you had never killed her!"

"Alright, calm down. That's what we need to do. Where did the boy go?"

"Roughly west, but from then on I didn't follow."

"We need to go tell the rest of the band, immediately. What we need to do is track him down. Then, we kill him."

"What is he exactly?"

"Evil."

"By this you mean…?" Aiden sat down. He took in a deep breath and began,

"It happened a long time ago. We had never made the choice to start killing people like this. Most likely we would kill animals and drink their blood. I remember it was September 16, 1762 when it happened.

"We had gone into the other world, the one you just came out of. It was known only to vampires because their eyes are special; they can see everything humans miss. Anyways, we had gone to the Black Mansion, currently the graveyard, to find the whole place in ruins. In that time, there were other vampires. They had discovered one of the vampires in critical conditions, Nobou. He had been a mischievous kid since he was born.

Vampires are born when a human is bitten, as you may know. Apparently, someone had 'accidentally' bitten a baby. Many people think, though, that it was no mistake for baby's blood are the richest above all.

"The child grew up to despise vampires. No one ever knew exactly why. He had tried many times already to reveal it to the humans, only to kill them. The poor mortals were attracted to his charm, they had no choice. They followed him and died. They eventually thought it was too risky, so they killed him. Vampires cannot actually die, they are set to eternal rest. They lock his soul in a mortal's body and burn that mortal. Nobou may forever roam the land but will never be able to regain his soul. He can still kill mortals though, which is why he was locked in a cage. No one except a mortal could possibly unlock it. In order to ensure his soul was not given back to him, we must forever give mortal sacrifices to the land, so he must remain there forever. Its not a very detailed explanation but you should get it, nonetheless." Daisuke sat quietly and processed all the information.

"If he is forever attached to the land, what's the harm in letting him out of the cage?"

"Humans can go into that world, they just don't know it."

"What would be so bad if they did?"

"The land eats you alive. All the humans in this world would die. Vampires can live there because they are immortal and could never die, no matter what the condition. Well, only under one condition- love. If there were no humans, there would be no animals, which would mean no blood. That is the only other way we die." Aiden took in a very deep breath after explaining all that and smirked. Daisuke stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you why I didn't kill you that day." Daisuke looked at him, confused.

"Why now?"

"Never mind that."

"Ok…well?" Aiden sat down next to Daisuke and leaned in close to him. He perched his lips on Daisuke's warm cheeks and kissed him. The rings of Aiden's snake bites sat on Daisuke's cheek as well, adding a cool touch to Daisuke's now warm face. Then he said, "Because, I love you."

Daisuke felt his whole face go red. He looked at Aiden with both extreme embarrassment and confusion. They sat for the longest time until 3 familiar shapes came out of the darkness. Hitomi, Yutaka, and Takumi were all laughing with tears streaming down their faces. The red on Daisuke's face darkened and his skin was burning up. Aiden clutched Yutaka's arm and pulled him closer. He glared at him with eyes too angry. Yutaka stopped smiling and told the others to stop, but there was still a grin on his face. "Remind me to shoot you all later." Aiden said in a calm voice. Too clam, almost scary.

"Yea, sorry about that. Anyways, we gotta get back to business. What happened with the boy?" Takumi asked.

"Daisuke let him loose. Up until now I haven't heard any human deaths out of the usual or any strange news but I doubt it will take too much longer." Aiden answered.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"We have to track him down. From then on, we'll just make up our plan." This was the first time Aiden had said that. 'Make up a plan'? By this time he should already have it all planned out in his head. He should know every consequence and every ending of all his plans, but not this time.

"About tracking him down, where do we start?" Hitomi asked.

"We don't even have a starting place. We should search around the town and look in newspapers and TV's about any human news. If you see any suspicious deaths, contact me. Here is my phone number Daisuke. Spread out from each other as far as possible. Just don't do anything alone, understood?" Aiden asked. Everyone nodded and Daisuke slipped the piece of paper with his phone number in his pocket. After they had gotten everything clear, they all slipped into different parts of Japan. Daisuke remained in Kyoto for he could not get to another Japanese island as fast as they could. He began his search by going around every store in town and looking at the newspapers.

It was already dark outside and many stores were closed, but then again, many remained open. No one around town knew him but they either kept their questions to themselves, or smiled. It was strange, especially in Japan, to walk into a store, look at the newspaper, and walk right back out. He also looked at all the TV's in every store and checked online for anything.

He walked into the Mameha Electronics Store during a few moments of his search. The place was small and with dim lighting so he could not see much, not even the people. He looked around for a portable TV so he could watch the news. After picking up a random one, he went to the counter to purchase it. "36,700 yen please Daisuke," said the cashier. That was pretty costly but it didn't matter. He paid and returned outside. Wait, what the hell had he just said?! _Please __**Daisuke**__. _That voice! It was the same voice he had heard in the field. He dropped the TV without a care and ran back inside the store. There was no lighting anymore, the power was gone. He felt around in the dark for the light switch. "Don't get lost little Daisuke," said the voice. He tried to ignore it. His hands ran over the wall, but he seemed to be touching something damp…

He finally found the light switch and turned it on. A dim blue light once again filled the room.

Bloody hell.

He turned to look at what he had felt on the wall and what was on his hands. It was red. Red, dark red. Blood red. The walls and floor were hidden under blood and bodies. Everyone who had been in the store only a moment ago was dead. Their body lay propped on the floor with pieces of meat torn off it. Blood was still running and the air turned to fresh metal. Daisuke's hands were stained in red, now drying to a pinkish brown.

He restrained a scream. He stopped his hands from reaching to the phone to call Aiden. No, he was not stopping himself, it was the creature eating away at the meat on the corpses. The boy sat crouched over a man's cold body, he was holding his arm like a chicken wing and tearing it off in exaggerated bites. Blood crept down his chin and colored his mouth, with new blood arriving in short moments. He chewed with his mouth open and you could see the muscles and bones mixing together like fish and crackers. The bones sounded like crushing a rock and Daisuke felt his bones break. The boy smiled in a wicked form, showing all its pointed teeth. His eyes had turned red. He got up and wiped his mouth on his hands, leaving trails behind on both.

With each step that he took toward Daisuke, Daisuke felt his body go numb in fear. The boy circled him with greedy eyes and Daisuke stood still. "I need a new body. One to inhabit. Not to sound gay or anything, but yours seems pretty good." He said it in an almost playful voice.

"I already have a boyfriend." The boy looked at him in disgust.

"Aiden, am I correct?"

"What do you want?"

"Have I not already said it?"

"You can't take my life."

"You can keep your worthless life; I just need the body you posses."

"Kill me, then. I will never hand it over."

"As you wish." The boy's face kept getting closer to Daisuke's until he could feel the boy's cold breath, which smelled of blood. He closed his eyes and never once screamed as his life was taken away.

( )

Aiden froze. Something wasn't right, he could sense it. He was in the cold upper part of Japan. The mountains were cut into deeply from ice and the sakura trees were all practically dead. But, to the artistic person, it was a very beautiful sight and one to remember the rest of your life.

Like previously stated, Aiden could sense, or see, death. He knew every name and life of the person who was to die that day, and those who weren't. Anytime he sensed someone who wasn't supposed to die killed, he felt a trigger of danger go off in his head. But this time, it was much deeper. This would usually mean a large amount was killed at the same time, but it was yet deeper than that. He came to realize, as he traveled back to Kyoto, what it was.

It wasn't a sense, it was his heart. He felt it fall and, like a mirror, shatter into a million little pieces. He could try to pick them all up and fix them, but some little pieces would still be missing. It was actually, apart from painful, beautiful. But it was the type of beauty that killed people. Have you ever set up a bird feeder? All those beautiful and different birds come to eat, filling your house of color and those songs they always seem to sing. To anyone, it would seem very beautiful. But you gave them water and honey. It tasted too good to them that they kept drinking. Sort of like…alcohol. They couldn't help themselves; it just tasted too good that they couldn't stop. They indulged themselves until they couldn't anymore, and they died. Now they are dead on your sidewalk, right below your window, but you haven't noticed. In a strange way, though, it is still wonderful to see those dead birds by your house.

It was something between an empty hole in your chest and having nothing left to hope for in life. Then, being the person he was, he realized he had died. He had died on the inside because there was nothing there. Ashes. Daisuke had died. It appeared as clearly in his heart as a fingerprint might appear on a blank piece of paper. But you didn't want to recognize that the fingerprint was made in blood.

He stared at the Kyuutesuki theatre before him. That was where he had gotten the message from Adam of Daisuke. That was when Aiden had realized he loved him. He went inside the building and traveled to his room, who was hosting Nightmare tonight, a Japanese rock band. He didn't care and stepped into the room. He had kept a gun in his pocket when going off to search for the child. He shot the maid who was in the room cleaning up. Then he stepped right on her body, making blood gush out, and slumped into his chair.

There was nothing to make him anymore broken, nothing. Music was his life; he could not live without it. But the child was killing people, and it takes people to make music. Soon music would start to fade. Maybe he would have limply remained alive without Daisuke, but still music was more important to him. He felt sick and putrid. He didn't deserve to live. The pain he now held has burning him. _If you stay, it won't be long before you're burning on the inside. If you go, you can only hope to make it to the other side. - Three Days Grace. _

He didn't really care anymore if he succumbed to hell and suicide or went to heaven, if there existed one. He wanted an escape, needed it. He stared at the gun with those hard and penetrating eyes of his. He glared at as if it had the fault of his being in this situation.

I suppose that the gun felt very insignificant at this point.

…………..

An/ id like to thank those who reviewed. Thank you those who took the time and read it.


	7. The Birthday Massacre Chapter 6

**An/ I did not create this story, my best friend Aiden did. She asked me to post it for her, because the kid is too lazy to make her own account. Blood, Music and Hate. That's all we need to live in this place, where fear, hate and war should only be. Thanks and happy reading! Eli.**

**The Birthday Massacre**

**(Chapter 6) **

"You lie! That can't be true, Aiden can't be dead!" Hitomi screamed as much as her small voice allowed her to. She was crying so hard that her face had turned red. Takumi and Yutaka were the first ones to have noticed the body and they knew how much pain this would have caused her. So they burned it before she was to notice. Aiden had died in one of the few ways vampires ever did- by love of Daisuke.

What Aiden never knew was that Hitomi had too loved him with all her heart, Aiden, that is. She had spent her whole life looking after him and watching him. That is why she had become the group's bass player, out of love for him. His sudden death had ripped her heart as Aiden's had been torn when he had found out Daisuke was dead. She pushed them both out of her way and extended her wings. They were a purple color and you could see part of bones through the soft membrane. She set off to flight and went into the dark sky.

"Do you suppose she'll be OK?" Takumi asked.

"Maybe….but I'm not sure. What do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know. I feel sad for Aiden's death too but I think it'll be sadder for the people."

"What do you mean by that?" Yutaka asked curiously. A smirk spread across Takumi's face.

"Ever since I have known Hitomi, she takes out her feelings on other people. Her anger and sadness make for a bloody massacre."

"This ought to be fun." They both laughed in a melancholy and hypocritical way.

Hitomi landed in a graceful swoop at the top of the building. She had stopped crying and her pale color had returned. Something in her head happened. Like an override or something of the sort. The wrong bone was cracked.

She giggled to herself until her lungs hurt. Vampires didn't have to breathe. It was just a bad habit, really. She smiled and froze her face in that form. She climbed down the side of the house and looked through the window. A girl was there.

She was a little tall and had her light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. A pink ribbon held it in place. She wore a brown jacket and had a dark blue shirt on with light blue jeans. She had a slender body, somewhat like a young ballerina's. She was smiling, and you could see her braces. She was getting ready for dinner and was setting the table. From the sound of it, her parents were still upstairs. Hitomi knocked on the door.

The young girl opened and smiled. "May I help you?"

"I am a friend of your parents. They are expecting me." She looked curiously at Hitomi for she wasn't expecting anybody. Nonetheless, she stepped aside and showed her in.

"So, what are you doing? I will wait here for your parents if you don't mind." Hitomi sat down and smiled in an exaggeratingly way. The girl just stared.

"Right", she said, "I am preparing for dinner."

"And tell me, do you dance?"

"Yes, I dance ballet."

"I could tell from your healthy eating choices. Do you eat meat at all?"

"Sometimes, but not much."

"I think you should like to try some." Hitomi pulled out a gun and looked at the shocked girl. Someone from upstairs called her up, Moriah? It had sounded that way. She shot the girl before she could scream, then said, "Mustn't be rude and leave the job unfinished." Hitomi took out two plates and laid the girl's deformed head in one. You could see the brain trying to keep up pulsing. The tissues were like layers of rock, only bleeding. She cut off a piece of the girl's arm and set it in another plate. She placed the body in the middle. After she was done, she licked the blood off her fingers, smiled, and left the house for the screams to sail on.

She traveled on to the next house. It wasn't really a house but apartments. Jasmine apartments, the sign read. She walked in and chose a random apartment home. There was another girl inside. Her parents were not home. She was wearing a black hoodie and some blue jeans and sneakers. She had some eyeliner on and had long orange- red hair. She was listening to music and doing her homework. Music.

For a moment, something that seemed like remorse and realization passed over Hitomi's face. But only for a moment. She looked at her reflection in a small pool of water beside the house. Impeccable. She looked around for something. There was nothing outside that she could use. She quietly stepped inside the house through an open window. The apartment was nice and smelled of perfume. She stepped into the kitchen and opened a drawer. Eating utensils were piled, one on top of the other. Right off to the side was a large knife, the type you might find in a butcher's shop for cutting off heads. Perfect.

She took the knife and gathered a few more things around the house. When she was done she set them all down on the table: safety pins, the knife, a pool of thread, and a needle. She picked up the knife and pulled her lips into a distorted smile, one that showed some of her teeth but not the others. She smashed the knife into her face.

She pushed it deep into her cheek bone and cut off the cartilage on her nose. The top of her nose fell to the ground. Blood dribbled down her face and stained everywhere. She made incisions in various places on her face and then used the safety pins to hold up the skin and pin it to her eyes. She ripped apart the cheek bone and penetrated both the eyes and the tissue with it. Now the cheekbone was left uncovered to see the pink slabs of tissue falling off. She reached with those sharp, thin nails of her into her eyes. She made a horrified face when the eye finally came out with a squishing sound. It was still attached to a tendon and she let it hang freely on her face. Using only her feel, she took the needle and thread in her hand and sunk it into her lips. One by one, she closed her lip firmly shut until she could no longer breathe. The stitches made a series of X's on her lips like squares on a checkerboard. She let the needle hang loosely on the side of her lip and she smiled like a monster. She had destroyed the beauty anybody would die to have and made herself a deformed cannibal. It reminded her of "The Hills Have Eyes", only even more gruesome.

She trudged upstairs, stepping in her blood as she went, making it sink into the carpet. No amount of vacuuming would ever get it out. She went into the room were she heard loud music playing. She would have done anything to see the girl's face when she entered the room, but that would be the price she had to pay.

Carmen, as her name happened to be, looked at her without moving. There was a moment when tears filled Carmen's eyes from the ugliness of it all. The vomit held deep in Carmen's stomach rose up to the surface and spilled out. The monster just smiled. Carmen backed up against the wall and started breathing very hard. She sank into her knees and stared with very wide eyes at her death.

Hitomi wasn't very patient anymore; she desired death, longed for it. She threw the knife still in her hand and it crushed the girl's skull with a satisfactory crunching sound. The wall bled, or so it seemed when the body was removed from the wall and thrown down the stairs. It lay there, open and bleeding on the bottom of the steps. Hitomi walked down the steps slowly and stepped over the corpse like a child might step over a pretty flower. She turned and put her hand to her lips, then blew the dead body a kiss. She threw her head in the air and laughed. Then was out the door once more.

Something hard caught her arm. She was swung around and she found herself looking at Takumi's face. Takumi let her go instantly. He backed away and stumbled down. His face was twisted into both sadness and horror at her now deformed face. Yutaka had his mouth opened, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head against a tree. "Why did you do that? Why!?" Takumi screamed at her, still from his place on the ground. His face was pale, just from all the anger. She reached to her lips and tore all the seams, eating the needle.

"I have to do what I have to do." She responded calmly, as a student might respond to a teacher.

"You didn't have to do it and you know that!"

"Who are you to come and tell me what I should and shouldn't do?"

"Your friend." He said with something that sounded like disappointment. She chuckled to herself.

"No, you _were _my friend. Not anymore, I have no use for people. Now, leave me alone." Yutaka pounded his fist against the tree and slid down to the ground. Takumi got up, swept the dirt off his knees, and grabbed Yutaka by the arm.

"We should leave." He whispered to him. Yutaka got up and followed him, still holding his hand. Yutaka would never have imagined of this day coming. Aiden dead, Nobou free, Hitomi disgusting, and Takumi and him the only two with some sanity left. Tears streamed down his face as he knew why this happened. This child escaped and music was broken, life was broken.

Hitomi watched them disappear and spit were they once were. The spit came out as blood, though. She clawed at her arm with her nails, making the skin tear off bit by bit. There were splotches on her skin of blood that allowed view of the bone beneath. She hated herself and her body, she just needed to kill.

Anything near her would die as soon as she touched it, be it a rose or two simple people walking. When she came to look at two people sitting on a bench, talking and laughing, her eyes saddened. She had always had the illusion of being Aiden's love. She wanted to know how love felt, but no one would allow her the chance to do so. The two people's laughter was like the bell of execution for a prisoner. It rang on in her ears, somehow mending the bone that had been cracked. She opened her eyes and looked at herself.

Bloody, cut, dead, loving, and hating…a monster. She had nothing to show the world now, not even music. What use would anyone have for her? She laid down against the backside of the bench were the two people were sitting without disturbing them and took the safety pin off her face. The piece of meat obediently followed gravity and fell down were it should have remained. She held out her bare wrist and looked at the light blue veins. They were beautiful indeed. They reminded her of blueberry juice being squeezed into a cloudy eye. Or of what she had so many times already sunken her teeth into. It was like tasting birthday cake ice cream: even though it might taste too delicious for you to resist, in eating it you have ruined the person's birthday party.

She drove the teeth of the pin into her vein and watched the red blood gush out through the little hole the pin had made. The blood trying to gush out were her emotions piling on top of each other, needing to get out. This small little outlet would allow her to do so, it felt terribly good. She removed the pin head and scratched a last goodbye message on her arm. Watching the blood file out, she closed her eyes, smiled one last time, and let death take over.

The people on the bench felt a sudden jolt as something behind them moved. The girl with long black hair and warm skin tone peeked over and saw the body. It was laying half on the bench and half on the floor in a strange way. Blood surrounded her entire body, like ants protecting their queen. Except these ants was the cause of the queen's death. The boy with straight black hair and golden eyes looked over when the girl gasped. "Look! A dead body."

"Do you know….uh…it?" The body was so messed with that he couldn't even recognize if it was a boy or a girl.

"No, but looked what's on her wrist." The boy turned and saw letters and Japanese characters scratched on it. The girl was not from Japan so he told her what it read.

"It says, 'I'm sorry I would doubt the truth but I'm a monster.'"

"How strange," added the girl and the boy nodded in agreement. "We should call the police." They turned around and the boy used his cell phone to call the police. Another movement made them turn to look at the body again. The boy dropped the cell phone and they both backed away. Their eyes opened in surprise. The body was gone. The only thing left was trails of blood of were it had been.

The operator answered the phone. "Hello? This is the police. Hello? Is anyone there?" She continued trying for several more moments before she hung up. No one answered. Ever.

An/ id like to thank those who reviewed. Thank you those who took the time and read it. Please review!


	8. Santity

**An/ I did not create this story, my best friend Aiden did. She asked me to post it for her, because the kid is too lazy to make her own account. Blood, Music and Hate. That's all we need to live in this place, where fear, hate and war should only be. Thanks and happy reading! Eli.**

**Sanity**

**(Chapter 7) **

Takumi silently and carefully placed the body on top of all the firewood. He had tended to her wounds and tried to fix her up as much as possible. All the cuts on her face were stitched and covered in make up. The message of regret on her arm was covered up as well. They had brushed her hair and cleaned up her clothes. She now looked as if nothing had ever happened, nothing.

Yutaka sat quietly in a corner, watching her with both curiosity and anger for having left them here, alone. Neither of them had love for anything, except music. They couldn't die in any form. If one of them ate the other, how would the other die? They were left to roam the sad and sick earth alone.

Takumi positioned the body to look frail but normal and the lips into a smile. She would have liked that touch. Takumi felt guilty about simply burning Aiden's body. He had been their leader and helped them through so much. He had deserved a better burial, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He took a match out of his pocket and blew on it. The gust of wind was so sharp it set the match on fire. The flames lit up in a golden yellow, then they slowly turned a reddish purple. Takumi turned to look at Hitomi's eyes. "Like a bloody sea of violets," he whispered to himself.

He held one last tear in and turned his back on the body. As he walked toward Yutaka, he threw the match and he heard it hit the body, and then set it aflame. Takumi hugged Yutaka with so many tears restrained that it was hard to breathe and see. Yutaka managed to sob, but in a moderate amount. They both sat together in a corner and stayed there all night until the fire ran out.

By the time the fire had burned off, not even the ashes were left. Takumi got up and buried the firewood, now black in soot. When he was done, he cleaned himself up and motioned to Yutaka to follow him away.

They had been in a large forest with many pine and cedar trees all around them. The sky was in a new moon. Ribbons of darkness were starting to unroll. They held each other by the hand and stood there several minutes. They both looked at the moon together. And they both had the same thought: was there any sanity left in this world? People go about daily, disguising themselves as something they are not to fool you into becoming their friends. They act like they can save you. No one can save you. Nothing can.

It takes a lot of intelligence and understanding to see through people's fake figures. There are a lot of fallen people out there who take a free ride through life by forging a ticket. The ride almost always crashes. It's impossible to smile when you're called a hypocrite, because you are one. When you pretend to be happy and are really burning on the inside, just set out the fire by being who you are. Even if you end up alone, at least you won't hate yourself in the end.

"_Don't dry your tears with fakes or fears 'because you will hate yourself in the end._" Takumi smiled as he said it. Akeboshi understood. He just hoped the rest of the world would too.

An/ Sad, I haven't gotten a review since chapter 2...oh well, anyways! Thank you those who took the time and read it. Please review!


	9. Finding Beauty In Negative Spaces

**An/ I did not create this story, my best friend Aiden did. She asked me to post it for her, because the kid is too lazy to make her own account. Blood, Music and Hate. That's all we need to live in this place, where fear, hate and war should only be. Thanks and happy reading! Eli.**

**Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces**

**(Chapter 8)**

It really didn't have any feelings at all. Feelings to it were an annoyance and only got in its way. The rest of the remains of the bodies were also a drag and were worthless. Once it was finished eating the blood and flesh of the people, it simply threw them against the wall or in some dark corner.

It was sitting in a home now. The house was large and spacious and had been very well lit and decorated in fancy things for a party they were throwing. All the lights were now broken like the guest's bones and all the colors were drained from the house. There were only black, white, and red, lots of red.

By the looks of it, it had been a very large party with about 30 guests. All of them lay on the ground with bodies turned in every which way. Heads and arms were detached, there were cleavages in bones, and flies invaded the house, even if it was only for the remains. The whole room was foul and stunk of rotting organs and blood. Blood marked every single thing in that house now.

The bodies all belonged to students, kids, as it seemed for they were all wearing roughly the same thing: a dark or light blue shirt and jeans or khakis. Looks like the party had been after school. The only thing on the shirt read: 'Marietta City Schools'. It scowled, who needed school anyways?

The body it held in its mouth now was of a girl. The girl was average height and had a blue ribbon in her hair. The hair was of a brown tint and she had blue green eyes. They were obviously contacts. She had writing on her hand that read Rachael Beck. The creature bit into her neck and tore of all the skin there, eating its hard surface which felt like leather but tasted like heaven.

Then suddenly, in a hard and raspy voice, it spoke, "I know you're there, fools." Takumi and Yutaka held their breaths. They had been hiding behind a blue sofa, not speaking. How could he have known? Could it possibly be speaking to them? "Behind the couch, you're there, mongrels." So it was speaking to them.

Takumi was the first to approach, dragging Yutaka along. It stared at them with its teeth bared and anger flaring in its eyes. Takumi had to push arms and legs aside to get to it but get to it he did. He crouched down so they were staring each other straight in the face. Neither of them was soft hearted, and neither of them was to loose. Or so it went in their minds.

"Tell me, why do you do this?" Takumi asked, motioning to the dead bodies.

"I have to eat don't I?" It snapped.

"You don't have to kill so mercilessly. Animals have blood too."

"Fu— off!"

"You need to stop. _Now._" Takumi was loosing his patience.

"Why? This is the best time I have ever had. I wouldn't listen to you imbeciles if it cost me my life."

"Well it is going to cost you your worthless life!" Takumi lunged at him, heading for the head. It growled and bit deep into the arm. Takumi winced but showed no other sign of pain. He had to make it believe he was alright. But then another thought passed through his head. If he thought he had won, he would catch it off guard.

Takumi screamed and stumbled back. He acted as if he was soothing his arm but he was really cutting into it to draw blood. It attacked again and bit into Takumi's neck. That was when Yutaka reacted and bit into its back. It growled in pain and turned around. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Takumi rubbed blood all over his neck and body and lay back against the wall. He stopped his breathing and didn't move. His body was so still that you would have mistaken it for stone, yet he made sure not to seem too still.

It threw Yutaka against the far wall and something in Yutaka broke, for you could hear a cracking and steel sort of sound emerging form his back. Vampires are stronger than even metal. They can break a rock in half using as much energy as you would to rip a paper in half. In order to break a bone in a vampire, well, you would have a better chance of having 17 cars run over your body at 100mph directly on top of you and surviving. So this gave you the idea of how hard 'it' had to be. It turned around expecting Takumi to be there but he found just his dead body. He laughed and switched form from the bloody body he held now, to Daisuke's perfect body.

Yutaka and Takumi opened their eyes in surprise. It wasn't that they didn't know it could take other bodies, but Daisuke's? Something in their heads clicked. Up until now they had not known why Aiden had killed himself, just that he did. The night they had found him kissing Daisuke they had thought it a sick joke, which was why even Hitomi was laughing. It was just now that they came to understand it wasn't a joke after all. Aiden had truly loved Daisuke. The moment Aiden had seen Daisuke's death, he had killed himself.

Aiden died of _love._

'Daisuke' went out the door and you could hear his laughter grow thinner. He had thought he killed them. It was ridiculous how he had sensed them a moment ago behind the couch yet could not tell they were still alive. Or maybe he could but decided to move on.

Yutaka grabbed a knife that had somehow ended up next to him, perhaps for cutting the cake? Takumi had a gun in his hand, the same one Aiden Blood used to kill himself. They got up and came towards each other. They both embraced and laughed. There was a sad and sick happiness in what they were about to do. They saw the dead bodies on the floor and realized what was going on in the world. Whether or not It killed them, they would die, all of them. Not to say you should waste your life like that, but don't take everything so seriously. If you make a mistake, you can try to fix it but you should show the whole world that you're mended. It will all eventually come to an end.

Aiden had died for one of the only reasons there is in this world to die, love. Sure, he had fallen in love with a boy, but love is love and you shouldn't judge people by it, no matter who they love. Hitomi had died for the same reason but couldn't she realize she had always been dead?

As for Takumi and Yutaka, there was a reason they were the only two left. Yutaka put the knife to Takumi's throat while using his other hand to wrap around him. Takumi held the gun to Yutaka's head and used the other to hold his hand. Both their lips touched and a spark known as 'love' was created. A moment as perfect as mistakes themselves. Yutaka slowly started to slide the knife back and forth and Takumi's world started to fade to grey and black. Just before he knew he would never open them again, he pulled the trigger and the last bullet in the gun went through Yutaka's head.

Everything has died.

An/ Sad, I haven't gotten a review since chapter 2...oh well, anyways! Thank you those who took the time and read it. Please review!


	10. Born Dying

**Born Dying**

**(Epilogue)**

It's easy to be born dying. You just have to have your heart broken and ripped out. Love is a new beginning, yet it can also be the worse type of ending. While it gives you all you need to live, it breaks you down bit by bit. You can love something so much that you expect it to be the greatest thing in the world, when you realize what a monster it is, tears fall. Don't ever expect so much of something that can give so little. When something works so hard to be perfect, it looses its entire self and you have lost it. The system has been overridden.

Aiden, Daisuke, Takumi, and Yutaka never really died, they continued loving. When you still love something, you aren't quite dead yet. As long as you still love, you are still living. Love is what keeps you alive, love for anything. Of course, hate is just as strong an emotion, if not stronger, and if you hate something that deeply, then you haven't truly died either.

As for Hitomi, she hated herself more that she realized. She was actually too blind to have ever truly loved Aiden anyways; she fell in love with a disgusting thing.

The meaning of this story doesn't really exist. The meaning_s _do. The meanings are different for everyone and they are intended to be that way. What it meant to me, was about how being a hypocrite can end your life. You can try to hide your mistakes all the time, but guess what? Everyone can always see right through you. As for me, I will try to hide some things at a time, but I prefer to show the world I'm mended.

It truly is a beautiful thing- mistakes. They hide so many meanings deep down, some people just don't notice. You got drunk and drove and killed your whole family. When you start to live without them, you realize how much you hated them and how better off you are. Hate is hidden behind love, which is in turn hidden behind hate. It probably makes no sense but what I'm trying to say is that things are hidden behind other hidden things and if you hide them all, what is left of you? What have you left to give?

I have tried many times over and over to understand myself. Sometimes I come to hate thinking so deep, being so…different. It just leads to being lonely and that is something no one should be. But then at other times, I realize that that is what makes me…me. I love myself this way and if I have to change for anyone, I would rather die alone.

What I was to originally write instead of this was just another clip from the future: the creature dead by the hands of some vampire, or by all of the dead ones, and we humans existing today are to be their…'legend' or so to call it, like in "I Am Legend" but different. I changed my mind in part because my imagination is exhausted, never completely gone, but a little tired. But I mostly did it because I felt this to be more appropriate.

Right here, at the very last page, should be were I write why I wrote this and everything but whatever. This being my very last piece of writing this year (and who knows maybe my life), I wanted to thank everyone who has always been close to me, all my friends and teachers this year. Imagination is a hard thing to cover up because it's so strong, but inspiration is as well. I really do care for death, really, but I think as long as I have all the people I have now, I'll be fine.


	11. Authours Note

**Ok so thank you all who reviewed and read the story that was the last chapter and ** don't worry I will continue writing more stories. Thank you all and I hope to hear from u soon.

-Eli


End file.
